Where the Heart is
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: It's the middle of January, so Kate and Gibbs are heading in different directions. Kate is going back to Carlisle for her niece's baptism, while Gibbs stays and works a case in DC. Daily phone calls and family nonsense abound, as the two try to reconcile what home is. Kibbs, "With You Every Day is a Holiday", Part 2 (sequel to "That's Christmas to Me")
1. Chapter 1

"Agent Todd," she was already turning back to her desk, and braced herself for the reprimand she knew was coming. "If I may ask, what is this?"

"It's a request, Gibbs, for time off." She turned back to him, crossing her arms, one eyebrow going up, and she felt as though she was daring him to deny her request.

"Why do you need time off, Kate? Am I workin' ya too hard?"

She grinned down at him, and leaned against the desk, "My niece is being baptised on Sunday, and I have to go help because they're throwing a party. I'm her godmother, I'm expected to be there."

"Uh huh," he took the form from her, "Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Daniel's girl?" he asked, looking it over, and grinning up at her.

"Yep,"

McGee walked in from his visit to Abby's lab, and noticed that Kate was leaning against Gibbs' desk, stopping in his tracks. "Uh… what's going on?"

Kate stood up, "I'm getting some time off."

"Really?"

"My niece's baptism."

"That would be… Noelle Caitlin, right?" McGee asked, going over and sitting back down at his desk, before turning again, "The one who's named after you?"

Kate opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, Tony walked in carrying his case file. He looked grouchy and Kate figured whatever agent he'd been chatting up ten minutes ago had turned him down.

"Yeah, Probie, so she got a baby named after her. Big deal."

Kate made a face, as Gibbs signed the page and handed it back to her, "What do you have against babies, Tony?"

"Nothing against babies. I dislike naming children after adults."

"This coming from Anthony DiNozzo _junior._ " Kate grinned, sitting back at her desk.

Gibbs, not looking up from his paperwork, said calmly, "I was named after my dad's best friend."

Tony winced, before turning to look at Gibbs, "You were?"

"Uh huh. Leroy Jethro. Ya can't make that up on your own." Gibbs looked up with a grin, noticing how uncomfortable Tony was, "Somethin' wrong, DiNozzo?"

"No sir, Leroy Jethro is a perfectly acceptable name." He turned back to his computer and started typing, even though Kate suspected he was just trying to look busy.

McGee stood, "Case report is done, boss."

"Good, McGee, that's good." He looked at the rest of them, "Might as well go home, not much else to do here. DiNozzo, if you don't get your report in by tomorrow morning, you might wanna start lookin' for a new job."

"Boss?" Tony asked incredulously, "You won't fire me over a case report?"

"A case report no, a _late_ case report, maybe." He grinned, "Go home, DiNozzo."

"Didn't have to ask twice," Tony grabbed his jacket and backpack and left in a hurry.

"Wow," Kate said, grinning over at Gibbs, "He must be _really_ worried about that case report."

"Uh huh."

McGee packed up, and then stopped at Kate's desk. She looked up from her email, and smiled, "Yeah Tim, what is it?"

"Have a good trip home, Kate."

"Thanks Tim, don't work too hard."

"Well, you… thanks Kate. Night. Night boss." He turned to Gibbs.

"Night McGee."

McGee left, and they were the only two agents left in the bullpen, left to stare at each other. Kate smiled, standing back up and sitting on the edge of his desk, "It's getting late, Gibbs."

"Do _not_ give me the same advice you gave McGee, because I will shoot you," Gibbs was smiling though, "You should get home, because you have a flight to catch tomorrow morning."

"How did you know when my flight was?"

"Looked through your PDA when you were in the shower this morning."

"You're insufferable. And maybe don't tease Tony so much, he's not used to hearing you make jokes."

He grinned, and touched her hand, "Agent Todd, you should be gettin' on home. It's late, your boyfriend might get worried."

"My boyfriend shouldn't worry," Kate said back, standing up and reaching for her coat, her sleeve sliding back so that her bracelet caught the light. "He knows exactly where I am."

"Should get home to him, and say goodbye." Gibbs was standing up too, and shrugging on his own coat, before holding hers out for her to put on. It hadn't been long, and the little things like helping her with her coat and holding doors open, were simultaneously annoying and somewhat endearing. Grabbing her bag off the floor, they walked over to the elevator. Once they were inside, Gibbs reached over and took her hand.

"You good, Kate?"

"Yeah," she smiled down at her feet, not used to the hand-holding, but enjoying it all the same.

"Lookin' forward to goin' home and seeing your family again?"

"Gibbs it's been two weeks, maybe, since I was there."

"Isn't Rachel gonna be home?"

"Yeah, it'll be great. You have to meet her Gibbs, she's really something. And trust me, she's dying to meet _you_."

He sighed, "Gonna miss ya, Katie."

"Gibbs, I'm going to Indiana for three days, not dying. I'm coming home."

"Home?" he turned to her.

"Yes, home. DC, I mean." She was getting flustered because he was starting to annoy her again.

"So," he said, letting go of her hand as the elevator door opened, "Another night of Chinese takeout?"

"I was thinking Thai food, and then a long bath." She retorted. "You?"

"Couple of beers, working on the boat."

"Well," she walked over to her car, "Night Gibbs."

"Good night Kate," he grinned, and she rolled her eyes. If this routine kept up, no one would really be fooled. She was amazed that in the two and a half weeks since they'd gotten back from Carlisle, no one on the team had commented on odd behavior. Although Ducky was starting to give them suspicious looks, and Abby always grinned when they walked in together. No point in worrying though, as it wouldn't solve anything. For now though, she had dinner and a long bath to look forward to.

 **XNCISX**

He walked in when she was sitting in a tub full of bubbles, staring at her with a look of confusion she thought he usually reserved for technology of any kind. She didn't' know if he was staring because he liked what he saw, or because he had no notion of the last time someone had used his bathtub. Not that it mattered because even if she was the first in a long time to use the tub, it had been clean, and she was finally warm again after the long stakeout the night before.

"Gibbs, when was the last time you took a bath?" she asked, not looking up from her mystery novel, already damp, which she was reading because she was bored- she'd already figured out who the killer was.

"I'm a Marine. And Marines take showers. Takes less time."

She looked over the edge of her book, "Personally, I think everyone can benefit from bath-taking. _Maybe_ if you took a nice long bubble bath once in a while, you wouldn't be so grumpy. Does a lot for a person."

"Until you're sittin' in a tub full of cold water."

She tossed her book out, so it landed near her towel. "Pass me my towel, will you?"

"Kate, you're gettin' entirely too comfortable in my house."

"You don't seem to mind," she retorted, as he passed her the towel, not bothering to avert his eyes as she stood up, wrapping it around herself.

"Well with a view like this," he gestured at her, "How could I?"

She reached up and kissed him as she walked past, "Ugh, you smell like wood shavings."

He mimicked her as she walked into his- their- room, "Ya don't seem to mind."

"Just because I like the smell of sawdust, doesn't mean I have to put up with it."

"The whole house smells like sawdust, Kate. And don't lie," he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her against him, "Ya think it's sexy."

"Gibbs I'm all wet," she protested, laughing, as he reached for her towel.

He kissed the tip of her nose, and then looked at her innocently, "I know."

"That is not what I meant, you pervert-," she was cut off when he leaned in again, and reluctantly let her towel fall to the floor. Oh she had plans to get him back for this all right. Just as soon as his hands weren't all over her.

 **XNCISX**

When she rolled over the next morning at five-thirty, she blinked, and stretched, reaching across the bed, frowning when she found it empty. But the smell of coffee coming from downstairs was enough to make her get up, wrapping the quilt around herself with a yawn. She pushed her hair back from her face, sighing when she glanced in the mirror and saw that her hair was sticking out from her head, and she looked like she'd stuck her finger in an electrical outlet. Shaking her head, she stood up, letting the quilt fall back, and grabbed a shirt from one of the drawers, not even bothering to see what was on it, before heading downstairs.

When she walked into the kitchen, she found Gibbs, fully dressed and making breakfast, "What are you doing up?" she asked, watching him standing over the stove.

He turned and then grinned, "Well, Katie, I'm drivin' ya to the airport, so how bout a _thank you_." He blinked, then grinned, "Like the shirt."

She finally looked down to see she was wearing one of his old NIS shirts, shrugged, and sat down at the kitchen table. He set down a mug of coffee, "Thanks. First one I could find."

"Don't go stealin' all my clothes." He warned. "Wouldn't wanna hafta go to work naked. Don't wanna scare anyone."

"DiNozzo would have a field day," Kate remarked, taking a sip of strong coffee, and being proud of herself when she didn't wince at the strength anymore.

"Or he'd wanna compare-," He buried himself in his work, his shoulders shaking, laughing, so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she scolded.

Throwing his dishtowel over his shoulder, he walked over with a plate of steak and eggs. He put the plate in front of her, then sat down beside her, "Never," he teased.

"How do I look?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"If ya mean, do ya look like you didn't get any sleep last night, then the answer is yes. Sorry, Katie, but your mom is gonna have fun; Kate Todd, respectable woman. Just add holy water."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Shut up."

"Anyway, you excited about seein' the baby?"

"Very much so," she grinned back at him, forgetting the fact that she did look like a mess. After all, when he was staring at her, a faint smile on his lips, she could forget looking like a mess, or at least she could enjoy the knowledge that she was his mess.

"Better eat up, or you'll miss your flight."

She started eating faster, thinking to herself that whatever his faults had been in his four marriages, he could cook a mean steak. Maybe he ought to let her stick to doing the eggs, but otherwise, she had no right to complain. She sat back for a moment to sip her coffee, "When was the last time you had someone to make breakfast for?"

He shrugged, not meeting her eye, "Dunno, Kate, but not nearly as fun as cookin' for you."

"I'll make you dinner when I get back from Indiana, if you provide the bourbon," she offered.

"Kate, now there's a good idea. Gettin' tired of takeout."

"Maybe I'll steal a recipe from my mother," Kate set down her coffee mug.

"Careful, she'll think I've domesticated ya."

"Gibbs, the day you domesticate anyone, will be the day I die of shock. I'm probably going to be spending most of my time with Dan and Edie anyway."

"Oh!" he stood up, "That reminds me. You," he pointed, "Go get dressed. I'll be back." He kissed the top of her head, before taking off for the basement, and she was left to roll her eyes at the door. She stood, setting her plate in the sink, but taking the coffee back upstairs with her. She got dressed, but instead of putting Gibbs' NIS shirt back in the drawer, she opened her suitcase and set it underneath her other clothes instead. She finished getting ready, before lugging her suitcase back downstairs, setting it by the front door, and staring at the darkness outside. The neighbor across the street still hadn't taken down their Christmas lights, so they were twinkling, but it was very quiet. She heard Gibbs coming up from the basement, and turned as he walked over, holding-

"Gibbs, it's so cute," she grabbed the gift from him, "Is this for Noelle?"

"Yep," he grinned, "Got it the other day, after work."

She turned over the US Marines teddy bear in her hands, "It's adorable, LJ."

He stepped closer, looking down at her, "That's Gunny to you, Agent Todd."

"You got it, Gunny," her eyes dropped from his eyes to his mouth, "It's perfect."

"I thought so," he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in, barely brushing his lips against hers. She was annoyed, but they didn't really have time for anything more complex than a kiss. He pulled away, "Now c'mon, Agent Todd, let's get you home."

"On it, boss." She said it to his back, and was surprised when he turned around, shaking his head at her, before picking up her suitcase for her.

"The _hell_ did you pack in here?" he asked, holding it, "You're going for _three days_ , not a month."

"Man up, Marine. It's a suitcase, it won't kill you." She grinned.

"You're gonna pay for that."

"You'll have to collect later." She reminded him.

"You annoy me, Agent Todd."

"You know you love me!"

"And that's my problem," he huffed, "I do love ya, Katie, for all the good it's done me."

 **XNCISX**

After grabbing her bags, she walked out into the airport, where she scanned the crowd for Daniel. He'd insisted that no, John would not be picking her up, he'd do it himself, dammit! Never mind that he was a new father (for the second time), he still insisted on coming.

And then she started laughing when she saw Dan, holding a gigantic pink sign that said in huge letters:

 _Welcome Home Auntie Kate!_

She walked over, dropping her bags for a second, so she could hug him. He hugged her tightly back, before pulling away, "You look great, sis. Mom will be so surprised."

"She will?" Kate asked, unimpressed.

"She has it in her mind that you're some kind of… what did she call it? Ah yes, she called you a harlot, and that whatever living in sin you're doing, she's worried that you're too busy going at it to eat or sleep properly."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Unbelievable. And you're the one who looks like you haven't slept lately."

"Yeah that's not from having sex, that's from the result."

"Actually Dan, I don't think I've ever seen you happier. How's my niece doing?"

"She screams when she doesn't get her way, reminds me of her namesake."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Shut up. I can take you down, don't forget."

"I have no doubts," Dan slung an arm around her, as they walked out of the airport. "Glad you're home again, Kate, because it's nice to have an ally."

"Isn't Rachel coming home?"

"Not until tonight, unfortunately for the rest of us."

"Great."

"How's Gibbs doing?"

"He's old, he's annoying, and stubborn, and-,"

"And you wouldn't have it any other way," Dan grinned, "I know you better than that, sis. You're head over heels for him."

"Yeah, he sends his love, and a gift for little Noelle. I'm also supposed to give a kiss to the baby from Gibbs."

"What," Dan pretended to be offended, "He didn't send a kiss for _me_?"

"Why would he? Gibbs is mine," Kate smirked.

"Really? Because we've been mistaken for gay before. He corrupted my family friendly image."

"What family friendly image?" Kate asked, dodging a punch from her brother, and head-slapped him in retaliation.

"Remind me, the next time I see your idiot of a boyfriend, to slap him for teaching you that," Dan rubbed the back of his head. "Why couldn't he come?"

"He's team leader, we couldn't both go, because it would look suspicious." Kate rattled off the reasons, "He wished he could be here."

"Bullshit."

"I hope you don't talk that way around your daughter."

"Are you kidding? Edie would kill me."

"Speaking of Edie, I cannot wait to see her, and the kids," she smiled at her brother.

He shook his head, "You annoy me, Kate, but I am glad you're back."

"I can't miss the big day," Kate said, wistfully thinking of how even if Gibbs didn't want to be there, she wanted him there.

"No you can't because mom, and then Edie would kill you, and I'd probably maim you a little."

" _All_ the more reason to attend." They walked out of the airport together, headed back to Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Auntie Kate!" Michael's twin daughters ran up to her as soon as she stepped out of Dan's car. Elle and Laura were the ones who had probably done their best to latch onto Gibbs. He'd played with them, looked after them, and they'd even taken to calling him Uncle Gibbs. Both looked disappointed when they saw only her and Dan getting out of the car.

"Auntie Kate, where's Uncle Gibbs?" Elle asked, her arms wrapped around Kate's waist.

"Oh sweetie, he had to work," Kate smoothed a hand over her niece's hair.

Laura pouted, "Doesn't he love us anymore?"

"Yes, he does, but he's very busy catching bad guys." She looked up from where the twins had wrapped themselves around her, to see Mike standing at the top of the stairs. He leaned against the porch railing, watching them. He still moved slowly, and she saw that he had a cane in his good hand. The previous month he'd been shot twice, and his arm was still in a sling as well. But since he'd almost died, he'd seemed determined to mend fences with his sister.

He smiled and called, "Girls, let your aunt breathe!"

Kate grabbed her bags out of the backseat, and both of the girls grabbed them, carrying them up the stairs for her, without her asking.

Dan grinned, "I can't wait until my kids are like that."

"Noelle may not even end up liking me," Kate grinned over at him.

"Don't be so quick to say that. You're her godmother. I mean, she has to get to know you Kate, and then she'll love you. I mean, it worked on Gibbs."

"Oh yes, he definitely just picked me for my personality." Kate teased, "And not because I'm absolutely fantastic in other skill areas."

Dan made a face, "Please don't talk like that. I don't want to hear about your personal life."

"This from the man who came in after the first time he had sex and felt the need to tell me every damn detail." She got her arm around him and started roughing his hair, while he swatted at her, both of them laughing. "Did you know that Gibbs has an absolutely _gigantic-,_ "

"Caitlin! Daniel! Both of you stop acting like children and come up here!"

They pulled apart, and Dan stuck his tongue out at her, "Yeah Kate, stop acting childish."

"I will when _you_ do, but that's clearly not going to happen." She left him, and jogged up the stairs to the front step. For some reason, she felt the need to take the stairs two at a time, the way Gibbs did.

Dan was right behind her. Rosalie was waiting on the porch, arms crossed, "Daniel, be careful with your sister, she's not as tough as you."

Dan snorted into his hand, but managed to say "yeah okay, mom," with a straight face.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "What's that mom, a new record?"

"Oh honey, look at you, all skin and bones. Is Agent Gibbs working you too hard again?"

"Oh he's definitely _working_ her too hard, all right," Dan muttered as he walked past.

"Daniel! That was inappropriate." She still turned back to Kate with pursed lips, "Dear me, Caitlin, you go back to DC for two weeks, and it's like you never were home to begin with."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just meant you look like you haven't slept. It's Gibbs doing this to you, isn't it?"

"Well he's not going to cut me slack at work just because we're together."

Rosalie shook her head, "Well come on in, we've got lots of food."

"I'm not really hungry."

"You'll wither away to nothing if you're not careful, Caitlin. Most men I knew prefer a bit more than skin and bones."

"Gibbs isn't most men." She cringed to herself as she walked inside, because Rosalie knew she could get a rise out of her daughter by insulting Gibbs, but at the same time, Kate couldn't stop herself from defending him. And what she'd said was true.

As though she'd summoned him, her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Agent Todd, it's good to hear your voice."

"Gibbs, it's been four hours. I just got to the house."

"Ya sound stressed, Katie." His voice was soft, "You good?"

"I'm fine."

"Kate," his voice was a warning. Somehow he knew from her voice when she was lying. It was impossible to keep anything from him.

"It's just my mother."

"Let me guess, she insulted ya. And me."

"How'd you guess?"

"Because it's how your mother works. I think she gets her kicks from drivin' ya nuts."

"Laura and Elle were asking for their Uncle Gibbs."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and then she knew he was grinning. "I miss 'em too. They're good little girls. Remind me of their aunt. Speakin' of… ya seen the baby yet?"

"Not yet. And yes, Gibbs, I'll give her a kiss for you. Oh and I should warn you, Dan is offended because you didn't send a kiss for him."

"Well, be as it may, you're the only Todd sibling I'll be kissin' anytime soon."

"Is that a promise?" she asked. "I'll call you back later, before the twins decide they both want to have a conversation with their missing uncle. They think you don't love them anymore."

"In that case, when ya do call back, give the phone to them." There was a pause.

"Are you at work?"

"I'm in the car on the way to a crime scene. Body in Quantico."

Her heart sank, "Another one? Gibbs, I'm sorry, I should be there working."

"Don't apologize, Kate."

"You know I always forget that one. Since I didn't crochet it," she replied, rolling her eyes as she sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Your family needed ya there, and I'm glad ya went. I'd hate for them to all hate me for taking ya away from them. I do miss ya though."

"I miss you too."

"I've already accidentally said your name twice, and turned around, expectin' ya to be there. It's very strange, Katie, when you're not around."

"So I can't stay here?"

" _Hell_ no."

"I love you, LJ. Good luck with DiNozzo and McGee."

"They'll be needing luck if they keep acting like idiots." He grumbled. "I love ya too, Katie, say hi to everyone for me."

She hung up, and sighed, staring out the window. Her family made such a big fuss over everything, it really was probably better that Gibbs hadn't decided to come. If she ever got married, she would probably elope, rather than deal with their overbearing suffocation. And somehow she figured if the person she married ended up being Gibbs, he'd agree.

"Kate?" Mike was standing in the doorway, leaning on his cane, watching her, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah Mike. And you?"

"Fine. Been staying here the last couple of weeks. Until I get back off my feet."

"Do you know when Angela is coming back?"

"No." She didn't feel the need to ask anymore.

"You know you screwed up, right Mike?" she asked, as he walked in and sat beside her.

"Oh I know it. With my wife. My kids. And with you." He turned, "I know I'm an asshole."

"Well that's the first step," she tried to keep it light.

He snorted. "Kate, can you be honest with me for five minutes?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Mike." she replied, fiddling with her phone.

"Did Gibbs not come because of me?"

"Wh- No!" She frowned, "He didn't come because we can't really request time off and leave the team without a leader. And they've got a case- it looks like a serial killer, and they're now short an agent, because I'm here. Work keeps both of us busy. Trust me, Mike, if it was because of you, he'd come _just_ to piss you off."

"Work keeps you busy?" he asked, ignoring the truth in her last statement.

"Yeah. We get a lot of cases, work a lot of cases, try and stop our two co-workers from murdering each other on a regular basis. It's a fun job."

He grinned, "Does it pay well?"

"It's all right. It helps when there are no alimonies to pay." She had been thinking of Gibbs, but still felt the tiniest pang of satisfaction when Mike cringed. She didn't know if he knew about Gibbs and his three divorces or not, but somehow figured that Gibbs was the last person to write a self-help book, however amusing she found the thought. _A Bastard's Guide to Divorce,_ anyone?

"Auntie Kate! Auntie Kate!"

Kate stood automatically as the twins rushed in. "Right in here girls."

"Can you read to us?" Laura asked, grinning up at her aunt.

"You sure you don't want your dad to do it? Or grandma?"

"No," Elle chimed in, "You're the only one who does funny voices when you read to us!"

"All right, let's go read then. What are we reading today?"

Laura held up a book, " _Howl's Moving Castle!"_

Kate felt a grin spreading across her face. She had read it the year it had come out, when she was ten, and loved it. She had told everyone she knew about that book, and she and Meredith had gone for Halloween that year as Sophie and Howl. She'd always figured that maybe one day she'd read it to her kids.

Close enough.

"All right, let's go cozy up in the den, and we can read together." She followed the girls downstairs, and wondered to herself where her own copy of _Howl's Moving Castle_ was. She had doodled on the edges of the pages, and written notes along the bottom for book reports. It had been her favorite book for so many years, and she still could quote passages by heart.

When they got downstairs, the girls had already wrapped themselves in blankets, giggling. Kate sat between them, and they snuggled up to her.

She cleared her throat, and managed to find her best narrator voice, " _In the land of Ingary, where such things as seven-league boots and cloaks of invisibility really exist…_ "

 **XNCISX**

She was sitting in the den later, reading one of the crummy mysteries she'd brought with her- if Gibbs was writing self-help books, she had half a mind to try her hand at writing crime- when she heard someone coming down the stairs.

It had been a tense dinner, and she was not really in the mood for whoever was coming to pick a fight with her this time. If she'd wanted a fight she would have talked to Michael about the odds of him getting a divorce (if anyone cared, the odds were good that he would never see Angela again).

"Hey baby sister," came the voice from the door.

She jumped off the couch, realizing who it was. Her older sister was standing in the doorway, grinning at her. She didn't look nearly as tired as Kate felt after her flight, and had a tan. Somehow she looked a lot more together than Kate felt. Even better, she was holding a bottle of wine, and two wineglasses.

"Rachel," she walked over and hugged her sister. "Oh, it's so good to see you again."

"And you. How are you?" Rachel asked, pulling away. "God, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Kate grinned, "I missed you."

"I missed you more."

"Doubt it."

"Not working too hard?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not if you're not."

"Well," Rachel smiled down at her. "Is there a reason my bedroom smells like coffee?"

Kate stared at her sister for a second, "Did mom put you in the bedroom next to mine?"

"Yeah, what's sharing a bathroom again, right?" Rach watched the emotions on Kate's face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't know why your room smells like coffee." Even though the answer must have been written on her face. The bedroom next to hers was where Gibbs had stayed when they'd been there last. It was also where…

"Oh my God." Rachel groaned, and walked over, setting down the bottle and the glasses, "Kate, please tell me- not in my room,"

Kate felt very much like a teenager again. "Well…"

"You had-,"

"Maybe?" Kate asked, sitting down on the couch.

Rachel grinned, "Does mom know?"

"She seems to think she knows a lot."

"Does she know you're using my bedroom for your passionate love affair?"

"Rach!"

Rachel cleared her throat, leaned forward, her fingers pressed together, and used her best therapist voice, "And how does that make you feel?"

"I'm very uncomfortable at the moment." Kate poured the wine and handed one of the glasses to her sister.

"Cheers," Rach was smirking, "To my baby sister getting a boyfriend. Is it nice?"

"Well Gibbs and I stay busy."

"I'm _sure_ you do. Baby sister, you're smitten. And from what you've told me, I bet he is too."

"I know how much you'd love to meet him." Kate set down her glass, fiddling with the bracelet Gibbs had given her.

"I don't think you do know how much I'd love to meet the mysterious man who stole my little sister's heart."

"I wouldn't quite phrase it that way."

Rachel leaned forward again, "Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me, is it good?"

Kate froze, "Is... _what_ good?"

"The sex, of course."

"Rach!" She paused and thought about it, "It is… more than good."

"So he builds boats right… very good with wood? Does he teach you wood-working, little sister?"

She smacked her in the face with a pillow, "Go to hell, Rach." She felt herself blushing, "He's very… thorough."

Rachel was laughing at her, but watching her at the same time, "Thorough?"

"He's good with his hands," Kate sipped her wine as her sister snorted.

"Good because otherwise I'd have to hunt him down."

"And what, psychoanalyze him to death?"

Rachel giggled, "I'm pretty sure mom's already tried to get rid of him."

"Yeah she walked in on us making out in a closet at the annual Christmas party, and threw holy water on him."

Rachel's eyes went wide as she choked on her drink. Kate thumped her on the back a few times, and she was able to wheeze, " _Actually_?"

"Yep."

"Holy _shit._ "

"That's a bad word," Kate mimicked her mother.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and leaned back in, "How are you, Kate?"

She detected a shift, and when she looked up she saw Rachel was serious. "How am I? I'm fine."

"Are you still having nightmares?"

"Aw jeez, Rach, seriously?"

"I need to know. It's important."

"Yes. Sometimes I still have nightmares."

"And how do you get over them?"

"They're usually about Gibbs dying, Rach. And since I wake up next to him most times, he's… good. He's there for me."

"Uh huh, and do you… want it to be serious?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kate, do you see yourself eventually getting married… settling down?"

"If you were anyone else, I'd be super pissed right now, because settling down is not really my objective. But if I'm honest… I don't know."

"Could you see yourself marrying Gibbs?"

"What does he need a fifth marriage for?" Kate asked, waving a hand dismissively.

"Ah, so you do want to marry him."

"Oh come on, Rach, he's not gonna ask me to marry him anytime soon."

"Have you talked about it?"

"No…" She found herself fiddling with the bracelet again. Could she see herself waking up with Gibbs for the rest of her life? Without question. But did Gibbs want that?

Rachel stared at her, "I'm calling bullshit."

"He said… when he gave me the bracelet, that someday he'd replace it with a ring. And…"

"And that scared you?"

"No, Rach, but he probably didn't mean it."

"Kate, sweetie, from what you've told me, Gibbs is a man of his word, and he doesn't say much, but when he does say something, he means it. If he said he'll give you a ring, well, then he's going to marry you. No question."

"I told him. About Meredith." Kate blurted it out.

"And?" Rachel was watching her sister again.

"He… accepted it."

"You thought he wouldn't?"

"He can be old-fashioned sometimes. He has a black and white TV. Not exactly a modern thinker."

"But he loves you."

"He said he did."

"And you don't believe him?"

"Of course I do, but if things go sideways, then… what will we do?"

"By sideways, do you mean the two of you breaking up?"

"No. If one of us dies."

"Kate, you both know what you signed up for. You put your lives on the line every day. Is that supposed to stop you from being in love now?"

"No, but Rachel, I can't lose him. And I don't think he could lose me either. I think if I died, part of him would die too, and vice versa."

"So you're going to let the man you love slip through your fingers because there's a possibility you could die?"

"Something like that. It sounds stupid when you say it."

"Kate, do you love him?"

"What?"

"You said that he said he loved you. But you didn't say if you love him back."

"Of course I do. I love Gibbs."

"Thank you for admitting it!" Rachel threw up her hands, "I've been trying to get you to say it for a year and a half now!"

"You forget one tiny detail… he's my boss."

"And he loves you."

Kate wanted so badly to say something, to mention Shannon and Kelly, but she found the words would not pass her lips. "We've both lost loved ones. I'm not just talking co-workers or casual relationships. I mean people we held dear. And it hurt."

"But, there is one thing." Rachel said.

"What's that?"

"You have each other."


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up Saturday morning with a damp pillow and a gasp in her throat, her fingers clenched around the quilt. She took a deep breath as she sat up, trying to relax. The image of a blood-splattered room was still emblazoned in her mind, the image of Gibbs' lifeless staring eyes ever present.

Only instead of just rolling over and seeking her comfort from Gibbs, she was waking up alone, and he was back in DC, waking up alone too- unless he'd slept in the office, in which case he was probably sore in the morning.

She got up, tossing the quilt, going over and throwing the curtains back, needing to let some light into the room. The nightmare had put her in a cold sweat, and she needed to calm down before someone in her family noticed her agitated state. Sighing, she sat back down, pressing a hand to her chest, willing herself to be calm. When that failed, she reached into her suitcase, digging through her clothes, until she found what she was looking for. She held the threadbare, worn shirt to her nose, inhaling deeply, until all she could smell was coffee, and sawdust, and Gibbs. She felt her shoulders relax, before clutching the shirt to her chest. It was embarrassing, but she was glad she'd taken to such a talisman, the way a young girl might cling to a teddy bear. It wasn't as though she was a stranger to nightmares, but waking up without Gibbs left her bereft of her favorite coping mechanism.

There was a knock on her door, and she stood up, immediately, suddenly back in Ari's clutches, wanting to stab him, and failing them because of her own stupid empathy. "Caitlin!"

"Yes mom?" She relaxed only slightly, but was still mentally clutching a scalpel in autopsy, Gerald's groans in her ears, and Ducky's fear reflected in her eyes. She couldn't let Rachel see that weakness, or Rachel would be calling the Director, demanding she be taken off active duty.

"I need you downstairs, to help get ready for the party."

She nearly grumbled back an answer, but simply sighed, "Yes mom."

She grabbed her phone off the nightstand, checking to see if she had any messages, expecting a text from Abby, or even Tony, but instead found one that made her smile.

 **Gibbs:** Morning Katie.

She returned his text, and smiled as she got up to get dressed. Maybe not having him there was terrible, and not waking up in his arms wasn't quite as good as the real thing, but knowing he was thinking about her too was reassuring.

Her phone beeped again, and she rolled her eyes when she checked it.

 **Gibbs:** Resisting the urge to shoot DiNozzo. Worried about you. When can I call?

She'd always questioned if he was a mind reader, and wondered if he knew she'd just been wanting him there. She tried to picture what he was doing, and figured he was probably at the Yard, on his way to interrogation.

 **Kate:** Tonight. Don't shoot Tony.

 **Gibbs:** Fine.

She shoved her phone in her pocket, resigning herself to a day of preparing for the party that would be held after the baptism the next day. She headed downstairs, hearing the sounds of her sister-in-law.

She walked into the living room, "Edie!"

Edie grinned and stood, "Kate, it's so good to see you. How are you? How's Gibbs?"

Kate kissed her on the cheek, "We're good, he wished he could come, but he had to work."

"He let you have time off?"

"The man owes me."

Edie grinned, "I'll bet he does."

"Not like that, Edie. Now where's my goddaughter?"

"In the kitchen, being coddled by her granny."

Kate grinned, "Remind me to thank you and Dan again."

"For what?"

"For what? Well now that there's a new baby in the house, she'll leave me alone for a while."

Edie shot her an _oh please_ look. "Seriously? She asked me yesterday if I was thinking of having more kids."

"Jesus." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Caitlin, please." Rosalie walked back in, carrying the baby.

"Oh, it's little Noelle!" Kate walked over, taking the baby from her mother. The little girl stared up at her aunt with wide eyes, "Hi sweetie."

"Careful with her Caitlin, I know you're not experienced-,"

"Mom can you do me a favour and shut up for five minutes about your need for more grandchildren, while I get reacquainted with my goddaughter?"

Rosalie stared in shock, before storming out.

"Oh, such a pretty girl."

"Thankfully," Dan said, walking in, "She looks like her mother."

"I thought she looked like Kate, actually," Edie contributed.

Kate sat down, with the baby on her lap, "I missed you, sweetheart. It's been too long."

"The baby is less than a month old, I doubt she'll take it personally." Daniel was grinning.

Kate kissed the tip of her nose, and whispered to the little girl, "That's from your Uncle LJ. You only met him once, but he wants to see you soon. He's already smitten with you, but he's a sucker for babies." She leaned in even closer, "And trust me on this, he's one of the best men I know. You're lucky to have him for an uncle."

Edie grinned over as Kate smiled down at her niece. "Y'know, sis, if Gibbs is one of the best men you know, what do you think you are to him?"

"His girlfriend."

"His newest breeding machine."

Edie threw a pillow at her husband, "Way to ruin the moment! Are you always this much of a jerk to your sister?"

"Oh please," Dan was busy taking pictures of his sister and daughter. "Kate knows she's my favorite."

"Of course, Dan."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Dan put the camera down, "Guess who has an entire Christmas album?"

"What?" Kate asked, handing Noelle- who'd fallen asleep, bored at the attention she was getting- back to Edie. "A photo album?"

"Yeah." Dan grinned at her, "I wanted to know which photos you wanted copies of, so I can get it done this afternoon before you leave Carlisle."

He brought out a green photo album, _Christmas 2004_ in an elegant font across the cover. Dan loved taking pictures, but Kate hadn't realized he'd taken so many. "Dan, what kind of pictures are in here?" she asked, staring down at it.

"I hid a camera in your bedroom," Dan said with a grin as he sat down beside her, "I sold all the best shots of you and Gibbs getting it on to the _Washington Post,_ and they'll be all over the papers come Valentine's Day. _Top Clearance_ they're calling it."

"Dan!" It was her turn to smack him with a pillow. "You're terrible."

"Look through the photos," he grinned, the smirk on his face undeniably smug. "And then try and call me terrible."

She started flipping through the album, shocked at how many pictures of her and Gibbs there were. It could have been called "Two idiots falling in love" and still would have been an accurate depiction of events. A few pages in, she found the photo she'd given Gibbs for Christmas, the one of the two of them standing in front of the fireplace at her parents' Christmas party, both laughing, the smile taking a couple of decades off Gibbs' worn expression, her own eyes lit up, and his arm around her waist. It was her personal favorite of the album, but there were others she hadn't seen before, and didn't remember.

There was a particular shot of Gibbs, deep in concentration, about to launch a snowball at one of the little girls, his arm pulled back to throw, his eyes in a squint as though finding his target. But there was a half-smile on his face. He looked relaxed, almost pleasant, and looking, one would not know that he was a bastard with three ex-wives, only that he looked easy to love.

And then she gasped as she flipped the page. It was Kate and Gibbs, under the mistletoe, practically intertwined, both of them grinning into a shared kiss. She stroked a finger over the photo quickly, adoring the photo, suddenly wishing that it was Gibbs beside her, looking over the photos that confirmed that they were indeed in love. Now even if things went sideways, here it was: undisputable proof that Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Caitlin Rose Todd had been in love.

"You like that?" Dan asked, looking over her shoulder at the photo, "I thought it was a good one, myself."

"You are a very nosy man."

"It's in the genetics, Katie-girl, so we're both in trouble."

"Seriously Dan, you're calling me _Katie_?" she asked, making a face.

"What? Gibbs calls you _Katie_ all the time."

"He calls me a lot of things," Kate mumbled, willing herself not to blush, and failing. She _could_ think of a lot of names Gibbs had called her, that was true.

"So let me guess, he's the only one allowed to call you _Katie_?"

"The same way I'm the only one allowed to call him _LJ._ "

Dan made a face, "What else does he call you?"

"When he's in the mood, he calls me his." Kate couldn't repress the grin, and saw Edie and Dan exchange a look too.

 **XNCISX**

Kate would rather have gone through the labyrinth, gone to hell and back twice, take six bullets for her team and spend a hundred years listening to Tony tell her about every woman he'd ever slept with in graphic detail, than sit through one more formal family dinner.

It was a rare occasion that all of her siblings were home at the same time, and even rarer when they all broke bread together. And remembering what it had been like growing up with Rachel, Mike, John and Daniel all living in the same house, she was actually very close to thanking God out loud about the rarity of them eating together. Between her father's attempted peacekeeping, her mother's nitpicking, and the bickering of her siblings, she was _very_ glad she lived in Washington DC instead of Indiana.

Somehow this dinner, they'd made it past the appetizer, all the way to the middle of the main course, before her mother decided to take her shots.

"So Kate," Rachel asked, setting down her wineglass. "How's work going?" Kate smiled in relief, because her sister, unlike Rosalie, would ask about work instead of her boyfriend.

"Pretty busy, actually. We had this case last week, where there was this private investigator, trying to claim reward money for finding a body. The guy was- I kid you not- a novelist, and our Probie-,"

"Your _what_?" Rosalie asked, horrified.

"Probationary Agent."

Rosalie started coughing into her napkin, leaving Kate wondering exactly what she'd thought Kate had meant by _Probie._

"Anyway, our probationary agent, Tim, was completely in _awe_ of the guy, just because he writes novels as well as being a PI. Tony was making fun of him of course, and was doing all these ridiculous things-,"

"Tony, that's the nice Italian boy you work with?"

Kate closed her eyes for a second, "Yeah mom that would be Tony. My stupid, immature, annoying, frat boy of a co-worker."

"Oh," Rosalie lamented, "Why couldn't you have chosen _him_?"

Kate gritted her teeth, "He's not exactly my type."

Rosalie blinked. "But he's young, and handsome from what you tell me, and smart-,"

"It would feel incestuous. He's like a brother to me."

Rosalie frowned, "At least he's young."

"The hell is that supposed to mean? Just because Gibbs is older there's something wrong with him?"

"Well dear, I don't wish to pry… but is he even… _capable_?"

Kate stared, "Capable- Oh my _God,_ mom."

"Rosalie dear, maybe we should-,"

"No, dad. Hey mom when you were at the hospital on Christmas Eve, I was here alone with Gibbs, having the best sex of my life, and screaming his name in five languages. Take it on good authority, he is _more_ than capable."

Daniel choked on his drink, before pointing an accusatory finger at his sister. "I damn well _knew_ it!" he wheezed.

Rachel and Edie were giggling into their napkins, while John and Mike both looked increasingly uncomfortable. John's wife was staring between Kate and Rosalie, clearly glad to have an in on the gossip. It would be all over town the next day.

Andrew was cringing, but Kate figured it was only because she was his daughter, and his youngest, and she'd just told him an explicit story that he'd rather not hear. She'd apologize to him later, but was busy getting the point across.

"Caitlin, I think you should stop seeing Gibbs."

"What?" Kate asked, staring at her mother in surprise. "What the hell makes you think you have any say in this?"

"Really, dear, I'm doing what's best for you. He's much too old for you, he'll be in the grave by the time you're in middle age!"

"Mom, he's really only 18 years older-," Dan tried.

"He'll be retiring by the time you have children!" Rosalie spluttered, "How can he look after children in his old age? Don't you want children, Caitlin?"

"Well, actually-," she did, but that was _not_ the point of the conversation.

"Ooh," Rachel said, staring at Kate, "Here's an idea, Kate. Kids can be a nuisance, get a dog instead."

Kate grinned and nodded at her sister. "That's a good idea-,"

"Rachel, you are not helping," Rosalie shot a look at her other daughter, who merely shrugged.

"Mom as someone who's been through pregnancy once already, it's a hell of a time. I'm trying to prepare her."

"Yeah," Kate agreed, standing up and grabbing her plate, "And trust me on this one Rosalie, I don't want kids for the sole possibility of ending up like you. Good night everyone." She carried her plate into the kitchen, feeling the eyes of everyone on her back. She leaned against the counter, desperately wishing that Gibbs would magically show up and whisk her away. She doubted that would happen however, because she could never get that lucky.

She went and leaned against the doorway of the den, where all the kids were peacefully watching a movie, having managed to ignore the outburst from their elders in the kitchen.

"You may be a bunch of annoying little buggers," she said softly, staring at them, "but you do have your charms."

 **XNCISX**

She was sitting in the den with the kids, watching _The Princess Bride,_ when her phone rang. She checked the Caller ID, and was relieved to see who it was.

She stood, and made for the doorway of the den, "Hey," she said, allowing the relief seep into her voice.

"Rough day?" she closed her eyes, and if she ignored the feeling of the phone pressed to her ear, she could pretend he was right beside her.

"You have no idea."

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Take five guesses," she replied sarcastically.

"Your mother," he said. "I can hear it in your voice, Katie. What's going on?"

"Oh God, she got into her usual speech about grandchildren, and told me I should stop seeing you and maybe go after DiNozzo-,"

He choked on the other end of the line, and she could hear him slamming the mason jar down onto his work bench, " _What_?"

"She appears to think that you're… _ahem_... incapable." She felt her cheeks heat up as she said it. She held the phone away from her ear, expecting anger or at least a wounded male pride, but instead she just heard him laughing.

"What did you tell her?"

"I may have mentioned something- during dinner with my whole family- about you making me scream in five languages."

She could tell he was grinning, "If I was there, I'd offer to show your mother just how capable I am."

"And how would you do that?" she asked, almost intrigued by the offer.

"I'd make love to ya right in front of her."

She started giggling too.

"What else is wrong, Kate? I know you're holding something back."

She paused, "Well…"

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"I know ya better than that, Katie."

"I just wish you were here," she whispered, "I know you're busy with work, and the team, but-,"

"Hey, hey, Katie. It's okay. Just a bad dream."

"You were dead, Gibbs. And usually you're there when I wake up, but this time I was alone."

"Kate, I am with ya. Just like I've turned a thousand times today so I could see ya smile, and pictured it instead of the real thing."

"I think I prefer the real you."

"Ditto, Katie. You stay strong, okay? Only another day and then you're home."

"Home. I can't wait to see you again," she said truthfully.

"I can't wait to have ya back in my bed… clothin' optional, of course."

"Sounds perfect." She felt someone tugging at her sleeve.

"Auntie Kate?"

She pulled the phone away, "What is it, Laura?"

"Are you talking to Uncle Gibbs?"

"Yeah, sweetie," she had a flash of inspiration, "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah!" Her whole face lit up.

Kate put the phone back to her own ear, "Did you catch that?"

"I'm old, Katie, not deaf. Lemme talk to my nieces. I wanna hear how they're doing, but first…" his voice dropped lower, into the tone he usually reserved for her, "I love ya, Katie."

"I love you too, Gibbs. Take care of yourself." She handed the phone to Laura, who nearly dropped it in her excitement.

"Uncle Gibbs! Why didn't you come? We all miss you!"

Kate was watching her, and it dawned on her that while Gibbs had snuck into her family, he'd also done a pretty good job of stealing her heart as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate was just sliding her silver bracelet back onto her wrist- the only time she ever removed it was in the shower- when there was a knock on the door.

She was nearly done getting ready for Noelle's baptism. She was dressed, and in her own eyes, presentable, but there was a tension in her shoulders that no quantity of deep breathing and hot water could erase. She just had to make it a bit longer, and then she'd be going back home. Back to Gibbs.

"Caitlin? Can I come in?"

She took a deep breath, steeling herself for the next confrontation. She opened the door, only to find Rosalie standing in the doorway. "Yeah. Come on in."

"Caitlin… I don't understand." Rosalie stepped into the room, looking around. "You've always been the only one in this family not content with settling down."

Kate froze in place, "You don't understand? That makes two of us." She reached for the coffee mug she'd balanced on the dresser, and took a sip.

"You don't want a family… is it because you're gay?"

Kate choked on her coffee, and then set the mug back down, staring at her mother, open-mouthed, "Oh my _God,_ mom."

"Aren't you gay?" Rosalie asked, looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"What does me not wanting kids have to do with being gay? I know plenty of gay people who want kids, but can't have them-,"

"Well they should have thought of that before they decided on such unnatural relationships."

Kate threw her hands up, "This is bullshit."

"Caitlin!" Rosalie was staring in shock.

"You know what, mom? I don't want kids yet because I have a fantastic job, I make good money, and I work long hours, I don't want to cut back on that lifestyle just yet. And just for once I want you to give a damn about _me_ and _protecting the President_ of the _goddamn_ United States of America instead of how many kids I'll have someday."

"But-,"

"You could at least _pretend_ to be proud."

"I cannot deal with you when you're like this," Rosalie's arms were crossed.

"Dad!" Kate called over her mother's shoulders. He was usually the one she could talk into seeing reason. Usually. Or the one who would rein in her mother at least.

He appeared behind her mother, "Yes- oh Kate sweetheart, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks dad. I want an honest answer. Do you care if I have kids?"

"What?" he asked. He was looking mildly uncomfortable, probably because Kate had brought up the subject of sex again, and he really hated it.

"Do you care… if I have kids? Babies. More grandchildren for you and mom."

"Sweetheart, I'm not…" He trailed off, noticing that Rosalie was glaring at him, "Rosalie dear, can I have a moment alone with my daughter?"

"Fine. I'll be waiting outside."

"Probably eavesdropping on the conversation," Kate mumbled to herself and her father shot her a warning look.

Rosalie walked out, and Andrew closed the door behind her, before walking over to his daughter, "Kate, what's this all about?"

"I just…" But Kate, who was never reduced to being speechless was now finding herself without words. "She just came in here and asked if I didn't want kids because I'm _gay._ "

He snorted, but took her hands in his hands, and sat the two of them down on the edge of Kate's bed, "Kate sweetie, you don't have to pretend around us you know."

"Dad, no, I-,"

"Oh come on Kate, don't lie to me." Andrew was someone who'd seen a lot in his job and even more in his own home. "I've been there for you your whole life. I know you so well, daughter of mine. I was there when you took your first steps, and I was the one who taught you how to fight, the one who didn't mind when you came home with rainbow-coloured hair, and the one crying when you stood up to speak as valedictorian. I'm the one who hasn't slept a wink since you started with the Secret Service, and I am, and always will be proud of you, no matter who you love, or how many kids you have."

"Really?"

"Without question. My daughter is a hero, how many dads can say that?"

She felt her eyes welling up, and she pulled him into a hug, "Oh dad!"

He pulled away after a few moments, smiling at her, "Don't let your mom get on your nerves, okay? I know it's hard, but… you're stronger than that. I mean, you're Caitlin Todd. You protected the President and dated a leather-wearing, motorcycle-riding girl for six years."

"You knew about Meredith and me?"

"Yes, of course I did! I'm a cop, you think I wouldn't notice it going on right under my nose? Especially when it was for six years! At the time I thought it was the happiest I'd ever seen you, so how could I complain?"

"Really?"

"Kate, the only other time I've seen you that happy was when you were here with Gibbs, proudly walking around with a badge on your hip. And I was so damn proud, because how many dads have a daughter like that?"

She grinned, "You're such a marshmallow."

He cleared his throat, "I only have one request."

"What?" she asked, sure that he was about to ask her to refrain from arguing with Rosalie, or ask that she try and make peace with Mike- easier said than done.

"Please don't talk about your fantastic sex life in front of me. I want to be able to look you and Gibbs in the eye."

She started laughing, and he was grinning too, as he stood up, before he said, "Kate, sweetheart, just so I get the terminology right, what are you?"

"I swing both ways," Kate said with a half grin, "And deliver a mean punch with either fist."

"That's my girl," he said, before closing the door.

Kate heard her phone beep, and reached for it absentmindedly, seeing that it was from the one person she wanted to see most. Only a few more hours, she knew until she did see him again, but _still._

 **Gibbs:** Morning, Katie. You up yet?

 **Kate:** Have been for a while, don't know what you're implying.

 **Gibbs:** Give my love to everyone. Flight time?

 **Kate:** My flight gets in at 8.

 **Gibbs:** I'll be there.

As she was sliding her phone back into her pocket, smiling at the thought of seeing him again, it beeped repeatedly.

 **Gibbs:** Glad you're coming home.

 **Gibbs:** I miss you, Katie.

 **Kate:** I miss you too. See you tonight!

 **Gibbs:** Can't wait.

She stood up, squaring her shoulders, and sliding her phone into her pocket, before heading downstairs, ready once again to face whatever came at her.

 **XNCISX**

Kate was holding Noelle, who after screaming for most of the morning, had dropped into an exhausted nap right as they got to the church, and had decided to keep sleeping now that they were back at the house. Edie was opening the gifts, and she had just gotten to Kate and Gibbs' bag.

"And who's this from?" she asked, grinning over at Kate, "Surely not my dear sister-in-law's handwriting on the card- what do you know, it _is_!" She turned to the gift bag, and lifted it off the floor. "Jeez Kate! What did you buy her, a _brick_?"

"No, not a brick," Kate was grinning. "Just open it."

Edie pulled away the tissue paper, and lifted out a stack of books, "Whoa, Kate, what…"

Daniel grabbed them from her, and started looking through them, "Whoa, this is a flashback, Kate. _The Paper Bag Princess, The Little Engine that Could, Where the Wild Things Are, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, Alexander and the Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day…_ " He paused, staring down at the last book, "And the _Dr. Seuss Sleep Book_."

Kate shrugged at Dan. Andrew looked over, "I used to read that to you as kids."

"I know, dad, that's why I… I figured Dan should read it to his kids."

Andrew grinned, "That was one of your favorites, wasn't it?"

"Well every girl loves quality time with her dad."

"Kate, this is amazing," Dan was flipping through the books, "Wow, I remember all of these, they were such good books."

Edie looked them over, "My dad loved reading _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ to me. That and I know how the caterpillar must have felt."

"She's talking about her cravings," Dan said in a loud whisper, "She ate _everything_ in our kitchen, but she was still hungry."

Edie nudged his shoulder, with a grin, but didn't deny it, "Kate, wow this must have been expensive."

"It doesn't matter. Every little girl should have her own library, so I figured I'd get Noelle here started."

Dan pulled her into a hug, "Sis, you're the greatest, I ever tell you that?"

"Once or twice."

"Oooh!" Edie was holding up the next bag, "A mystery gift! I don't recognize the handwriting."

Kate grinned to herself, "I'm going with that being Gibbs' present."

"Gibbs got her a present?" Edie was impressed.

"He's Uncle Gibbs now," Kate was grinning. "And cut him some slack, this is all the family he's got to spoil. Or he might start spending the money on me."

Dan grinned, "I don't really think you'd mind, sis."

Edie pulled away the tissue paper, Dan taking it and pulling it over his head so he was wearing it as a hat, and making faces at Kate, until Edie absentmindedly punched him in the shoulder. "Stop acting like a child."

Dan was affronted, "I will _never_ stop acting like a child, Edith, you should've known that when you married me."

"Considering you did the chicken dance at our wedding? I should've known right then I wasn't marrying a stuffy old lawyer."

"Stuffy? How _dare_ you-,"

"Oh wow," Edie said, pulling out the teddy bear, "It's so cute, Kate! Gibbs didn't have to."

"He insisted he did."

"It's a Marine, isn't it?"

"It is." Kate was smiling at the stuffed teddy bear, as Edie rubbed her hand over its fur.

"We don't want to give the kid a complex," Dan complained, "Giving her a US Marines teddy bear before she can ever walk. If she enlists, I'm blaming Gibbs."

"Dan, do you want to be the one to tell Gibbs that?" Edie asked, fixing her husband with a look, "Oh Kate, whatever your complaints are about the man, he's a marshmallow."

"I can't disagree." Kate nodded, and handed the baby back to Dan. She was grinning at the glossy spines of the books. Not only had Andrew read those to her, but copies of some of them had been included in little Kelly Gibbs' library, that Gibbs remembered reading to his daughter. Kate had used the list of books he'd given her, and her own memory of reading with her father, in order to put together the six she'd bought Noelle.

And somewhere inside her flickered the desire for Gibbs someday to read to another daughter. Another child even, but all she could picture was Gibbs with a little girl on his lap.

"Kate, there's an envelope on the kitchen counter for you," Dan said, "Might want to go grab it before mom sees. She's holding court in the kitchen, and the kids are in the den, so be sure to put it somewhere safe."

She stood, and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the envelope, opening it to confirm that the pictures Dan had taken over Christmas were in there. She went up and tucked the envelope into her suitcase, before heading back downstairs. Before she could walk into the living room again, she was intercepted by Andrew, who was holding a bouquet of carnations.

"What's up, dad?" she asked, looking at the flowers. He knew that her favorite flowers were roses, and Meredith had been the one who'd preferred carnations.

"Kate, I know you didn't get a chance to go last time, but I think you should pay her a visit. I saw Drew at church this morning, and I know that-,"

She took the flowers from him, and said softly, "Cover for me?"

He grinned, "Always."

She kissed him on the cheek, and went to grab her coat. Her destination was only a few blocks away and January had been a lot milder thus far than the December that preceded it. It hadn't snowed in a few weeks, thankfully, and it wasn't even windy as she walked, carrying the bouquet.

Walking over the muddy ground, she slowed as she approached, trying to make sure she was calm and collected. It would do no good to break down.

She found it, the stone already weathered.

 _Meredith Diane (Neal) Brennan_

 _1976-2002_

 _"Non sibi sed patriae"_

"Hey Mer," she set down the carnations, "I won't bother asking how you've been, because you're probably up there laughing about how my dad knew about us. Jesus, I miss you. Remember that time he almost walked in on us and you climbed out the window?"

She was greeted with silence, and then continued, "I never actually realized how hard it would get. Being here. Alive. Without you. They say you never forget the first person you love, and since you were that person, you definitely don't have to worry about me forgetting you. I'm so sorry I didn't visit sooner, but visiting would make it feel real. Mer, am I doing the right thing?"

Of course there was no answer, but she was sure Meredith would remind her that they had broken up for a reason, and there was no shame in falling in love again, and soulmates weren't actually a thing but if they were- well.

"I'll try not to be a stranger anymore, and visit as often as I can, but you know how this town drives me crazy, Mer."

"I thought I'd find you here!"

She spun around, only to see Drew walking towards her, an eager smile on his face. He didn't look too bad, all things considered.

"Hey Drew," she walked over and hugged him, "It's good to see you. How are the boys?"

"As good as can be expected. How are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good. Home for Noelle's baptism, but I'm heading home tonight."

"And you decided to visit Mer." He was holding his own bouquet of carnations, "It was always the only thing I could keep straight about the two of you; you preferred roses, and Mer loved carnations."

"Seriously?" she asked, watching as he laid down the flowers, before placing a gentle hand on the stone. He still wore his wedding ring, she noticed, and that made her smile.

"Yeah I've always had a terrible memory." He grinned, turning back to her. "And how are you and Gibbs?"

"We're doing well, Drew. Keeping busy with work."

"And each other?" he asked, a smirk half-formed on his face.

"Yes."

"You know, Kate, I've got a business trip to DC coming up, how about we get together and do dinner? You can bring Gibbs, if he doesn't mind."

"He's not very talkative, but he is a good listener," Kate smiled.

"Not talkative, and yet he couldn't shut up about you. You have a very magnetic personality, you know that right? It's what drew in Meredith."

"Well Meredith didn't need drawing in."

Drew picked up the carnations, and handed one to her, "Here you go, Kate. I know you prefer roses, but Meredith wasn't the type to take no for an answer."

"She really loved us," Kate managed, through the tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat. "She was so happy to find you."

"I know. I will always know."

Kate wrapped her arms around him again, "Say hi to the boys for me. I just wanted to drop in and say hi to Mer."

"I'm sure she loves seeing you." He said truthfully, "Take care of yourself, Kate."

She waved as she walked away, feeling a bit lighter. Now back to the house to pack, and then to head home.

 **XNCISX**

She knew, somewhere in her tired mind, that Gibbs was supposed to be picking her up at the airport, but after an entire party that afternoon, her flight home, and grabbing her luggage had worn her out more than she cared to admit, so walking into the airport, and looking for Gibbs felt like a monumental task. No doubt he would be leaning against a pillar, somewhere, armed with a sarcastic remark. That's when she saw him, and suddenly realized that even if they were in public, he _would_ be the only one standing there, holding flowers.

Roses. Of course.

All the relief of being home, and seeing him again was suddenly coursing through her, as soon as she spotted him, and the time away had felt like an eternity. Their eyes met and she saw his eyes light up the second he saw her.

She was holding her bags, and could only hear her heartbeat as she started walking towards him, going faster with each and every step, until she dropped her bags a foot away from him, running and throwing herself into his waiting arms, her lips meeting his without hesitation. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up as they kissed, clearly just as happy as she was that she was home, his arms strong and warm. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss, only just realizing how much she'd missed this, the comfort of someone to come home to.

He set her down, and she pulled away, hugging him again, and murmuring into his shoulder, "I hate leaving you, Gibbs."

He grinned, running his hand through her hair, "Then stay, Katie."

She looked up at him with a smile, "I missed you."

"Missed ya too. Come on, let's get goin'."

He walked over and picked up her bags for her, handing the flowers to her. There were only a few, but as she smiled down at them, he handed her a bag, and then grabbed her hand. Never mind that they weren't in private, he was clearly just too happy to see her again. And she was half-intending to just stay forever, if he would let her. Though judging by the welcome he'd given her, he would.

 **XNCISX**

"Gibbs, what is this surprise you're talking about?" she asked, as he led her downstairs, into the basement. He hadn't blindfolded her, but was insisting that she not go into the basement without him.

"You'll see," he insisted. "Honestly, Kate, I really missed ya. I dunno how many times I wanted to turn and ask your opinion on the case, and it… I had to remind myself that you were gone."

"I'm back now," she reminded him.

"I don't want you to leave again."

"What do you mean?" she asked, distracted by his tone more than anything.

"… I can't let ya leave me behind. Calling for ya, and you not bein' there, it was like ya were dead."

"Gibbs," she said, staring at him, as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I made ya a present."

"Wow, you must've missed me."

"I did." He gestured to the workbench, "That's for ya, Katie."

It was a bunch of photo frames together, so that when they had photos in them, it would look like a collage. And right in the middle frame, was the photo she had given Gibbs for Christmas, the one of them laughing at the party.

"Wow," she breathed, running a finger along the wood of the frame, "Gibbs, it's gorgeous… and it reminds me."

"Reminds ya of what?"

She pulled the envelope from her pocket, "It's funny enough but I had a surprise for you too. And you're going to find this funny, I think."

He took the envelope, leaning against the edge of the workbench, opening it, his eyes widening as he flipped through the pictures. "Kate… these are beautiful photos. Where'd ya get 'em from?"

"Well, you have Dan to thank for it, really. They're all pictures he took at Christmas, and he told me to pick out my favorite ones."

"So…" he grinned, "I made ya a photo frame, and you got me photos?"

"It's a coincidence, isn't it?" she asked.

"Don't believe in them." He pulled her in close, so she was standing right in front of him, "Katie, was it weird bein' home again so soon?"

"Oh Gibbs, you know as well as I do, that Carlisle isn't home."

"Oh?" he asked, the hope barely masked in his eyes.

"You know damn well what I'm saying, because it was you that told me that I was all the home you needed. And by now you should know," she ran a hand down his face, "That it's the exact same thing for me. Crazy as it sounds, home for me, is wherever you are."

He leaned in and kissed her, cupping her face in his hands, and when he pulled away, he looked her over. "Well Secret Service, I've got the other half of your present for you too."

Her grin spread across her face, "Welcome me home, Gunny."

He kissed her again, "Welcome home, Katie."


End file.
